


Their First Kiss

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: They share their first kiss.





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Their First Kiss  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 302  
>  **Summary:** They share their first kiss.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'witness' at camelot_drabble

Merlin sighed audibly as he lay down on a bed of soft grass and stared up at the clouds rolling by. Within moments his eyes had drifted shut and he was fast asleep. 

At the sound of a twig snapping Merlin’s eyes flew open and his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. His eyes widened with shock and surprise as he stared into Lancelot’s smiling face looming close to his. “What are you doing?”

Lancelot’s smile only grew wider as he glanced down at Merlin’s lips before looking deep into his eyes. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Ummm....” He couldn’t believe of all the times and places Lancelot could have chosen he had decided on this moment. “What here?” Not that he had anything against Lancelot’s kiss. As a matter of fact he had been dying to find out what his lips tasted like but he had envisioned their first kiss happening somewhere private with a locked door. Of course the forest seemed like a good private place but one could never be too careful. Merlin quickly turned his head to check and make sure they were still alone. “Anyone could see. And you know the last thing we need is for someone to witness you... me... us doing...”

He leaned even closer; his warm breath caressed Merlin’s lips as he spoke, “Are you ashamed of me of us?”

Merlin shivered all over as he blinked rapidly and whispered breathlessly, “No, I’m...” 

That was all Lancelot needed to hear and before Merlin could finish speaking he lowered his head the last few inches until their lips met. 

And there in the middle of the forest with nothing but the animals to witness, Merlin and Lancelot finally shared their first kiss. But it would by no means be their last.


End file.
